Anonymous Heroic
by Ocelus
Summary: Annabeth et des héros puissants arrivent a Good et veulent faire une surprise à Percy mais la , c'est lui qu'il surprenne . En même temps , vu comment il en parler , ils avaient toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'était pas très populaire donc c'est sur qu'il va vraiment les surprendre . En un an , il y en a des choses qui se passent . Marqué T car je sais que je peux beaucoup jurer .
1. Ordre de Chiron

PDV Athéna

Zeus veut vraiment que je règle le problème des Haikus atroce d'Apollon pour le mois prochain mais comment veut-il que je fasse taire ce poéte raté ? Peut-etre

en demandant à Hermés de ...

" Maman ? " Je grogne , qui ose me déranger en plain travail ?

" Annabeth ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?"

" Chiron nous a ordonnés que cette année , nous devions allez vivre a NY car beaucoup de monstres attaquent la colonie cette année et qu'il faut les sang-mélées les plus puissants a portée de main pour la défendre donc il faudrait qu'on une grande maison ou plusieurs appartements pour pouvoir habiter là-bas . C'est pourquoi je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me donnais assez d'argent pour pouvoir acheter tout ce qu'il faut " me demanda-t-elle .

" Hum ? ( Je réfléchissais encore a mon problème ) Oui oui bien sur , va jouer maintenant , je travaille là "

" Merci mère ... est-ce que vous pourriez me donner l'argent tout de suite s'il vous plait ? "

Je grognais en lui tendant une liasse de billets verts mortels assez importante pour enfin avoir la paix .

Annabeth PDV

" Merci mère " lançais-je en partant avec l'argent . Plus qu'a demandant a Sally si je pouvais vivre chez elle pendant l'année . Pendant que les autres vivraient dans leurs appartement a eux , moi je serais quasiment toute seule avec Percy ! Mais je veux lui faire la surprise , juste pour voir sa réaction .

En comptant l'argent , j'est calculée que l'on pourrait acheter un immeuble entier avec meubles et repas pour tout le monde . En souriant , je décida d'appeler Sally .


	2. La Rentrée à Good High School

PDV Percy

En regardant le plafond pendant cinq minutes , je me dit qu'il y a quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui mais j'ai oublié quoi ...

- Percy , lève toi ! Tu vas être en retard en cours " Me lança maman de la cuisine .

Mais oui , c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Je me lève en quatrième vitesse et me change rapidement pour finir avec mon blouson sur le dos et mon sac remplit de mes affaires de cours . En allant vers la cuisine , je sens une odeur excellente : des crêpes bleues avec du sirop d'érable ! Je fonce a table et commence déjà a m'engouffrer les crêpes . Après les avoir finies , je fonce prendre mon sac et embrasser ma mère .

" A midi m'man , j't'aime "

Et je sors de chez moi en courant et monta sur ma moto noir avec un trident vert de mer sur l'avant et le coté et partit en cours .

Annabeth PDV

Sally est d'accord que j'habite chez elle et les autres ont leurs appartements . Piper et Jason ont l'appartement n°3B , les Alatirs et Katie Gardner ont l'appartement 4A , Clarisse et Chris le 2E , Thalia , Nico et Léo dans le 5I et Hazel et Frank dans le 6F . Arrivés au lycée de Percy , on prend nos emploies du temps et on va en cours en discutant . J'est cherchée Percy pendant toute la matinée mais il est resté introuvable . A midi , les autres retournèrent chez eux déjeuner et moi , j'entra dans la maison de Percy .

" Bonjour Sally , Percy est ici , je ne l'est pas vu ce matin au lycée . "

- Salut Annabeth , non désolée mais Percy n'est toujours pas rentré .

Percy PDV

Ce matin a était très spéciale dit donc ! Dès mon arrivé , le principale a demandé a me voir .

" Percy , j'est besoin de vous impérativement . Notre prof de sport est en voyage pendant un an et l'autre professeur est à la retraite donc je voulais savoir si vous pouviez faire cours de sport aux collégiens cette année . Je vous est choisi a cause de votre gabarit assez sportif : vous faites de l'escrime , de la lutte et selon les profs , vous êtes excellent au ballon et en plus , vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe de natation donc si vous pouviez me rendre se service , vous pourrez effectivement jouez au lycée le matin avec votre groupe de musique avant d'allez en cours . De plus , vous pourrez prendre des cours du soir pour rattraper vos cours " me dit-il d'une traite .

Je souris et lui tendis la main : " Avec plaisir monsieur le principale " .

Je sortis du bureau en souriant et me dirigeant vers mes potes , je me dit que cette année promet d'être spectaculaire . Après avoir informé mon groupe de la nouvelle , on partit en cours . Vous savez , je joue de la musique depuis mes 15 ans mais je n'est jamais senti le besoin de le dire aux autres et maintenant , je suis le chanteur guitariste d'un groupe de rock . En bassiste , on a Jack qui est doué et surtout intelligent et très sympas avec les nouveaux surtout les nouvelles ;) ; en guitariste , il y a moi et Sarah qui est tout aussi drôle qu'excellente , en batteur , on a Thomas qui a le coeur sur la main et pour finir , notre électricien Andrew qui est un vrai pote : c'est lui qui ma aidé a monté mon groupe " Anonymous Heroic " .

* * *

**Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais ne soyez pas trop dur , c'est ma première fanfic quand même ^^**

_**L'espoir fait de moi un roc et la douleur s'y casse .**_

**Ocelus **


	3. Où est Percy ?

**Percy PDV**

A midi , j'est du appeler maman pour qu'elle me fasse un sandwich rapide avec une canette de coca parce qu'aujourd'hui , je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps : je donnais cours de sport aux 6eme jusqu'a 17 heures ensuite je devais récupérer mes cours et à 19 heures y'a la fête de rentrée où on donne un concert . Je dois aussi récupérer ma guitare d'ailleurs . Je monte sur ma moto et repartit rapidement à la maison .

Arrivé devant la maison , je descend de ma moto et je fonce vers le garage . A l'intérieur , je créée une clé d'eau et j'ouvre une porte qui donne sur la double cave que j'utilise comme studio . Je récupère rapidement ma guitare en la glissant derrière mon dos puis je referme le studio et rentre dans la maison . Je vois mon déjeuner sur la table et le récupère rapidement .

" Merci m'man , à ce soir ! "

Et je repart aussi rapidement que je suis venu .

**Sally PDV**

Je fais rapidement le repas de Percy et préviens Annabeth que Percy va passer en coup de vent . Je fais un repas pour Annabeth , Piper , Jason , Hazel , Frank , Thalia , Nico , Léo , les Alatirs et Katie car apparemment , ils sont trop fatigués a cause de leur aménagement . Je soupir et fait assez de pâte pour un régiment .

J'entend Percy arrivé sur sa moto et prendre son repas quelques minutes plus tard . Et il repart aussitôt en me disant a ce soir . Je sourit : Annabeth la raté .

**Annabeth PDV **

Je suis dans la chambre de Percy en train d'observer sa déco . Sa chambre était bleu marin avec un poster de Green Day et de Kyo et une basse électrique accroché au mur . Quelques T-shirt par terre et des armes en bronzes dans un coin . Son lit était assez grand , totalement défait avec un paquet de bonbon sous son lit . Une console de jeu était posé sur sa table de chevet a coté d'une photo d'elle et lui ensemble a la colonie . Je souris en repensant a ce moment ; les Alatirs avaient fait croire a Percy que j'étais introuvable depuis le début de la journée et qu'il y a pas longtemps un fils d'Apollon assez craquant m'avais beaucoup dragué . Plus tard dans la soirée , il y a eu un fils d'Apollon et deux fils d'Hermès bien amoché a l'infirmerie . Au moment de la photo , Percy m'embrassait alors qu'il semblait être branché sur mille volts . Je souris puis regarda ma montre . 13h25 ! J'vais être en retard en cours . Je fonce en dehors de la chambre de Percy en criant .

" Les gars , c'est l'heure de partir , on va être en retard en cours . En plus , il y a la fête de rentrée ce soir , on y verra bien Percy là-bas ! "

Et on partit tous en courant en cours .

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez , ce que vous n'aimez pas et j'essayerais de changer ça .**

**Le bonheur est une suite de petits plaisirs . **

**Ocelus**


	4. La fête de rentrée

**Percy PDV**

Les 6eme sont géniaux au basket . Le truc , c'est d'être cool avec eux et ils t'écouteront . J'est adoré donner cours mais maintenant je dois rattraper les miens . Je rentre chez Andrew avec mes potes et je commence à récupérer mes cours pendant qu'eux sont en train de répéter . A 18 heure 30 , j'est tout récupérer et je vais répéter avec les autres . On chante **American Idiot **, une de nos meilleurs chansons :

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media.  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

[Refrain] :  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along of the age of paranoia.

[Refrain]  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
Is calling out to idiot America.

[Refrain]  
Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Je sourit puis mis ma guitare électrique derrière mon dos .

" On peut y aller les gars , on est prêt "

Et on partit à la soirée .

**Annabeth PDV**

Je n'est pas vue Percy de toute la journée . En rentrant chez Sally - enfin chez moi je devrais dire - je posa mes affaires dans l'entrée , je trouva Sally .

" Percy est là ? "

" Non , il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était chez Andrew , un de ses amis et qu'ensuite , il irait directement a la soirée . "

" Oh ... d'accord . Bon bah , je vais aller travailler alors hein . On ira ensuite a la fête " disais-je en allant travailler avec les autres .

**Léo PDV**

On a tous finis notre boulot vers 18 h 15 mais surtout grâce a Annabeth qui avait l'air assez presser d'aller à la soirée du lycée . Y parait qu'il y a un groupe de punk rock absolument géniale appelé " Anonymous Heroic " je crois ... Mais voila le problème , c'est qu'on est plusieurs et que la voiture de Sally ne pourra pas tous nous contenir . On en discute pendant cinq minutes jusqu'a ce que Sally nous propose d'utiliser la voiture de Percy

" Percy a une voiture ? " déclara Annabeth surprise .

" Oui et une moto aussi . Si vous voulez , sa voiture est dans la cave et ses clés sur le rétroviseur . "

On descenda rapidement dans la cave et - wow - ... Une putain de maserati granturismo noir avec un trident vert sur le capot rutilante avec des sièges en cuir marron , qui doit avoir deux cents chevaux sous le capot , des suspensions de malade et un son époustouflant ! Comment il a put se payer une telle merveille ?

" Bon , on monte ? " disais-je en souriant comme un taré . Annabeth et Thalia montèrent a l'avant et Hazel , Clarisse , Piper et Katie derrière . Attendez , quoi ? Je vais pas pouvoir l'essayer ? J'essayais d'entrer mais un seul regard d'Annabeth ma fait changer d'avis . Donc Frank , Jason , Travis , Connor , Chris , Nico et moi avons pris la voiture de Sally pour y aller .

**19h30 à la soirée du lycée**

**Thalia PDV**

Quand on est arrivé , j'ai entendu de la musique . Mais pas n'importe quelle musique : de la musique punk rock , ma préféré ! Enfin de compte , cette soirée ne sera pas si horrible que ça . Je suis entrée dans le bâtiment avec les autres et j'est commencé à m'enfoncer dans la foule et dansée au son de la musique . D'ailleurs , c'est drôle mais cette voix me dit quelque chose mais je ne me donne pas la peine de regarder le groupe de musique .

**Piper PDV**

Quand on est arrivé , on a entendu de la musique qui était pas mal mais pas tellement mon style mais qui semblait vraiment plaire a Thalia . Tellement qu'elle s'est précipitée dans la foule en dansant dès qu'on est entrer dans la salle . Pendant qu'Annabeth cherchée Percy avec Hazel et Katie , Jason , Léo , Frank et Chris se sont précipités sur le buffet . Tiens , où sont passés les Alatirs ? J'éspère qu'ils vont pas faire de conneries trop graves . Pour passer le temps , j'écoute la musique et je commence a regarder les musiciens : en batteur il y a un gars avec des cheveux couleurs de sable et des yeux bruns un peu tiré vers le orange et assez musclé avec un tatouage de tigre blanc sur l'antérieur du bras . Le bassiste est moyen avec des cheveux roux , des yeux bleus et un air de gars qui aime draguer , il a aussi un tatouage de panthère sur l'antérieur du bras aussi . La guitariste , car c'est bien une fille , est de bonne taille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux ... Tiens , ses yeux ont une couleur étrange , ils sont blanc livides , peut-etre des lentilles de contacts . Bref , elle a aussi le tatouage d'un lynx sur l'antérieur du bras, comme les deux autres . Le chanteur guitariste est assez grand avec des cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène et des yeux - ah bah il a des lunette de soleil , impossible de les voir - , il est aussi assez musclé . Il est habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise noir avec une cravate rouge sang et coiffé d'un chapeau entouré d'une bande blanche . Sa guitare est plus spéciale que les autres , elle est verte de mer avec comme blason une chouette avec un trident . Sur son avant bras droit , il y a le même symbole que sur sa guitare et sur avant bras gauche , il y a les lettres SPQR avec un trident . C'est drôle , Percy a le même . A cette instant , il a enlever ses lunettes de soleil , je vais enfin pouvoir voir ses yeux , ils sont verts comme la mer . Attendez , grand , cheveux noirs , yeux vert , musclé , tatouage de la légion romaine . C'est Percy ! C'était évident comme un éléphant dans un couloir et je l'est même pas vue .

" Annabeth ! Annabeth ! Je sais où est Percy ! "

" Il est où Piper ? J'est cherchée partout mais il est introuvable ! "

" Sur scène : c'est lui qui chante et qui joue ! Il est le chanteur du groupe ' Anonymous Heroic ' !

" Quoi ? " s'exclama-t-elle " Mais c'est pas possible , Percy ne sait pas chanter ni ... ( elle regarda sur scène ) Oh ... Il chante bien dis donc , je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter avant ... ça fait assez bizarre ... "

* * *

**La chanson vient de l'album ' American Idiot ' et joué par Green Day . Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous voulez changer ou ajouter .**

**Le bonheur est possible et il vaut mieux aller à ****sa rencontre qu'en écouter le récit .**

**Ocelus**


	5. Retour de soirée et surprise

**Annabeth PDV **

Il est bientôt 20h30 et je ne me lasse pas de l'écouter chanter . Quand on a mis les autres au courant , ils ont eu la même réaction que moi . On ne fait que l'écouter quasiment depuis le début . Thalia a l'air d'avoir du mal d'accepter le fait qu'elle est dansée en écoutant la voix de Percy . Je me demande quand ...

" Merci les gars , vous étiez un magnifique public . On vous dis à demain et bonne fin de soirée ! " Cria Percy à la foule en éteignant son micro et partit ... en tenant la main de la guitariste . C'est censer être MA main qu'il tient , pas la sienne ! Rah , il m'énerve .

**Piper PDV**

Il a pris la guitariste par la main ! Ce garçon n'as donc aucun coeur ? Je suis fille d'Aphrodite et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas rien entre ces deux la . Les garçons n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarquer ça et se dirigent déjà vers la voiture de Sally . Je rejoins Annabeth , Thalia , Katie , Hazel et Clarisse .

" Ton petit copain est totalement fou Annabeth , créer un groupe de musique comme ça et ne le dire a personne ?! A croire qu'il n'a vraiment pas de cervelle ! " s'emporta Katie .

" Oui et je suis assez pressée d'aller le voir d'ailleurs donc si on pourrait rentrer , ça serait cool , merci " lâcha d'un ton sec en se dirigeant vers la voiture de Percy .

Et là , on voit Percy devant sa moto avec la guitariste a coté d'elle et lui parlant en train de mettre ses gants , monter sur sa moto et la guitariste grimpant derrière et le serrant fort contre elle . Et ils partirent avec le sourire sur les lèvres . Après avoir vu ça , Annabeth fumait carrément de rage .

**Arrivé chez Percy **

**Katie PDV**

Arrivée devant la maison de Percy , j'ai aperçu sa moto dans le garage et dans la lumière allumée dans le salon ... Il y avait deux personnes assises sur le canapé .

**Percy PDV**

On a fait un super concert à la soirée mais après , Sarah était crever alors je l'ai ramené sur ma moto . Arrivés à la maison , Sarah s'est étendue sur le canapé et je suis aller faire du chocolat chaud et prendre des chocolatines . Je suis revenu les mains prises pares le chocolat chaud , les chocolatines , une couette et ma guitare . Je me suis installé à coté d'elle et lui est passé son chocolat chaud et sa chocolatine et nous est recouvert de la couette . En mangeant , on a discuté et rigolé et parlé un peu du concert puis quand elle a finit son ' dîner ' , elle a baillé . Je souris a la voir comme ça .

" Bah alors , t'es déjà fatiguée mon petit bébé " rigolais-je

" Tu ra ... ( baillement ) ... tu raconte n'importe quoi ; je m'étire juste la machoire ! "

" Très drôle ma belle mais t'inquiète pas , t'as qu'a dormir , j'irais te coucher après et si tu veux , je te joue même un air pour t'aider à dormir "

" Bon ... d'accord mais tu fais pas le con alors " soupira-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule . Je pris ma guitare et commenca à lui gratter une berceuse . Quelques minutes plus tard , la porte s'ouvrit . Je tourna la tête pour parler a ma mère .

" Maman , fais moins de bruit , Sarah s'est endormie à ... ( Je la regarda avec de gros yeux ) Annabeth ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

**Annabeth PDV**

Il fit de tel yeux de merlan frits que je rigola sans le vouloir mais ensuite , je vis la guitariste en train de dormir sur son épaule .

" Salut Percy sa va ? " disais-je en souriant quand je le vis pousser la fille et venir me voir . Avant même de me répondre , il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa . Je me revis deux ans en arrière quand j'avais enfin retrouvée Percy à la Nouvelle Rome . Je souris et lui rendant son baiser en l'enlaçant . Après un temps qui m'a semblu durer des heures , on se sépara . Il m'observa quelques instants avant de regarder les autres sans me lacher la main .

" Les gars , qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? La colonie ne s'est pas fait attaquée quand même ? Et puis , pourquoi vous êtes autant pour venir me chercher , habituellement c'est Annabeth ou encore Thalia ou encore ... "

" Doucement Percy . On voulait te faire la surprire , c'est pour ça que Sally ne te la pas dit : cette année , on va tous a Good et on habite a NY . Ordre de Chiron . On est dans l'immeuble juste à coté depuis hier soir . D'ailleurs , on étaient à la soirée ce soir ... "

" C'est trop cool que vous restiez ic... Oh , vous étiez à la soirée ... "

" Depuis quand tu sais jouer et chanter Percy ? Et pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ? Et qu'est-ce que fait ta guitariste ici ? "

" Oulà doucement , je joue depuis mes 15 ans , depuis le Labyrinthe en fait et je chante depuis longtemps mais j'est pris des cours il y a pas longtemps . Et Sarah est ici parce qu'elle dort chez moi pendant les 3 prochains mois " Dit-il comme si de rien n'était .

" Elle quoi ? " s'exclama tout le monde et moi surtout ?

* * *

**Désolée pour la petite taille du chapitre mais j'est pas le temps aujourd'hui , peut-etre demain . Ce WE , je ne suis pas là donc pas de chapitre désolée .**

**Le plus grand plaisir de la vie est de réaliser ce que les autres vous pensent incapables de réaliser . _Walter Bagehot ._**

_**Ocelus** _


End file.
